It Doesn't Make Sense!
by SarahCharrolette
Summary: One Shot Song Fic based on Leann Rhimes Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense


Hey guys, I know I still have another one to finish, but I heard this song on the radio when I was driving home from the street dance on the 3rd, and I had a great idea for a one shot Song Fic. So please bare with me, and Review to tell me if I should continue! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or the Leann Rhimes song Nothing' 'Bout Love Makes Sense. Although I wish I did!

88888888

_Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky_

_Ice shouldn't burn or a Bumble bee fly_

_If you feel so happy then why do you cry_

_Oh, nothing' 'bout love makes sense_

Pan sat bored out of her mind, in her last period Physics class, half listening to her teacher. The eccentric old man was attempting to explain to the class why a bumble bee flying, broke many of the basic laws of the Physics community, but it was all sadly falling on deaf ears. But the near slumbering teen had her mind fixed on something else. In fact it was on someone in the far corner opposite from her, with lavender hair that her had stolen her attention.

Everyone, including the teacher knew he wasn't paying attention, but Trunks Briefs was the future president of Capsule Corps., A company that made major yearly donations to the school, so the rules really didn't apply to him. At the moment he was playing paper football with her goofball cousin Goten, and a couple of their other friends who where in the class with them.

Pan's ebony gaze lingered on his face, and was suddenly meet with his Azure one. She blushed brightly, as Trunks smiled and waved at her, then nudged her uncle who did the same. Her only response was to do the same in return, as the bell rang, dismissing the students for the school day. She quickly gathered her books, glancing at her freshly painted nails, then over at the best friend Bulla, who sat next to her, as the events from last night came back to mind.

_Flashback_

Pan was laying on Bulla's bed, lost deep in thought as she actually allowed Bulla to paint her nails. When Bulla had showed her the bottle of Blaze orange (A/N: Think of the color hunter's wear when they go out! My Aunt has a bottle and I Commandeered it from her) she couldn't think of a decent reason for her not to, and besides she had other things on her mind, so she didn't even bother to put up a fuss. Pan suddenly sat up and looked at Bulla straight on.

"Bulla, what's it like to be in love?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, when you see the person, you get a sick, paranoid feeling in your stomach, but in a good way! You hang on their every word like they came from God himself, You hate being away from them for even a second, and it hurts when they are out of sight…." Bulla trailed off then gaze Pan an odd look. "Why, since when did you care?"

"I was just wondering what you and my uncle had, that's all!" She replied then hid her face in a pillow, so Bulla couldn't see that she was lying. Bulla just nodded her head then finished painting Pan's nails, then closed the bottle and set it aside. Then in one swift motion, before Pan could escape, Bulla picked her up and brought her over to her vanity chair. She set Pan down, then pushed a button that made shackles appear and locked her to the chair. Pan looked at Bulla in surprise, her mouth hanging open.

"Ok, Pan you have exactly 3 seconds to tell me the truth, or your getting the whole nine yards. So spill!" Bulla threatened as she picked up a pot of foundation and an application sponge.

"Bulla please don't!" Pan whined

"1" Bulla said as she opened the pot.

"Don't!" Pan continued to struggle

"2" Bulla dipped the sponge in the pot.

"Come on Bulla, this isn't funny!" Pan said.

"3" Bulla attempted to put the sponge on Pan's face.

"OK!OK! I'LL TALK!" Pan said as she retched her head away from the sponge.

"That's what I thought. Now, SPILL!" Bulla said as she set the stuff back on her vanity, and crossed her arms across her chest. Pan sighed, and hung her head.

"I Think I'm in love with your brother." Pan mumbled.

"WHAT! That's great! We're going to be sisters!" Bulla yelled then started dancing. Pan's shoulders softly started to shake and Bulla could hear her softly sobbing. Pushing the button to release the shackles, Bulla pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Pan sweetie, its alright, really it is!" she said more softly this time and started to rub small circles on Pan's back. Pan pushed Bulla away, then smiled through her tears.

"Bulla, I'm not upset, I'm just so happy. I thought you'd be mad or something!" Bulla laughed, then continued to rave about how great it was.

_End Flashback _


End file.
